Crossover Universe
Crossover Universe is a 2013 crossover TV series. Summary A mysterious portal leaves two siblings into a new world where fictional characters are believed to be real. Characters Real World *Annabelle "Anna" Sullivan (voiced by Isabella Acres, later by Christine Levant), a 14-year-old girl who loves cartoons. *Kyle Sullivan (voiced by Greg Cipes), Anna's 11-year-old brother. *Jack Sullivan (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), Anna and Kyle's father who is a cartoonist. *Jeannie Sullivan (voiced by Katie Lowes), Anna and Kyle's mother, who was turned into a ghost (she's not dead, a spell made her a ghost). *Lucy Reede (voiced by Bailee Madison, Clare Foley in younger version), a 12-year-old girl from Anna's school. *Johnny Theobald (voiced by Sean Giambrone), a 10-year-old preteen boy from Anna's school. *Alex Shatrov (voiced by Zach Callison), the quiet 16-year-old boy from Anna's school. *Queen Elizabeth Mullaney (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald), the queen of the Crossover Universe and Anna and Kyle's friend. *King Arlok Mullaney (voiced by Tom Kenny), the king of the Crossover Universe. *Princess Courtney (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter, Ava Acres in younger version), a 13-year-old princess. *Prince Mark (voiced by Jacob Hopkins, Mason Cook in younger version), a 15-year-old prince and Elizabeth's son. *Mayor Hugh (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), the mayor of Strongfield. *Ryder DeVine (voiced by Quinn Lord), Annabelle Sullivan's love interest. *Kiki Reede (voiced by Bella Lotz), Lucy Reede's 5-year-old sister. *Layla Hart (voiced by Hynden Walch), Annabelle's former rival at school. *Courtney Asher (voiced by Stephanie Anne Mills), Annabelle's cousin. *Jennifer Karpati (voiced by Molly Quinn), the principal of Strongfield Junior High. *Rochelle Sanchez (voiced by María Canals Barrera), Lucy's aunt. *Vivenne Theobald (voiced by Joey King), Johnny Theobald's dead 15-year-old cousin. *Joshua Hart (voiced by Haley Joel Osment), Layla's dead 17-year-old brother. *Flora (voiced by Debby Ryan), the earth fairy. *Fira (voiced by Olivia Olson), the fire fairy. *Ocean (voiced by Wendee Lee), the water fairy. *Windy (voiced by Karen Strassman), the air fairy. *Voidia (voiced by Lucy Hale), the void fairy. *Frostii (voiced by Mika Abdalla), the ice fairy. *Serana (voiced by Kate Winslet), an evil witch and the main antagonist of the series. *Vampire Queen (voiced by Karen Strassman), Serana's vampire ancestor. *Nocturnia (voiced by Ashley Gerasimovich), Vampire Queen's daughter. *Death (voiced by Jason Anthony Griffith), a skeleton-like ghost from the Underworld. *Orchid (voiced by Emma Bell), Death's assistant who first worked with Serana, but allied with Anna. *PSY (Special guess, voiced by himself), a Korean singer known for his single Gangnam Style. Second Generation TAWOG (TAWOSG) *Reginald Watterson (voiced by Fredd McNool), the last (eighth) between Gumball and Martha's octuplets. He's the smartest between his siblings, but tends a bit to a bubbly personality. *Eloisa Watterson (voiced by Kiernan Shipka), the first between Gumball and Martha's octuplets. She's a half-tomboy who likes hanging out with her budds. *Walter Watterson (voiced by Mason Cook), the second between Gumball and Martha's octuplets. His personality is similar with his father's. *Sophie Watterson (voiced by ), the third between Gumball and Martha's octuplets. She's a very mature girl, but she's not smart as Reg. *Yves Watterson (voiced by ), the fourth between Gumball and Martha's octuplets. He's the athlet, and the leader of the EJH's football team. *Zoey Watterson (voiced by ), the fifth between Gumball and Martha's octuplets. She's a totally tomboy and leads the feminine football team of Elmore. *Eric Watterson (voiced by Greg Cipes), the sixth between Gumball and Martha's octuplets. He's a fun guy, but not very smart. *Juliet Watterson (voiced by ), the seventh between Gumball and Martha's octuplets. She's a girly-girl who likes French culture and is a cheerlander. *Gary Nuttels (voiced by Meguile Fil), Cobby and Mabel's eldrest son. He's loving, careful and very nice, but very smart and sometimes serious. *Renesmee Nuttels *Jason Nuttels *Laura Nuttels *Tyler Nuttels *Aria Nuttels (voiced by Marÿke Hendrikse) *Doyle Nuttels *Giselle Nuttels *Trent Nuttels *Sydney Nuttels *Cameron Jakeson-Midway *Kailee Petersson-Watterson *Milo Nuttels-Petersson *Ethel Nuttels-Petersson *Archibald Nelson-Lee Fictional Characters Heroes *Cobbette Letta (voiced by Elieza Folley, singing voice by AlunaGeorge), the 13-years-old protagonist of "A Series of Random Adventures". *Rina Jones (voiced by Trippa Newtown), Cobbette's friend from "A Series of Random Adventures". *Eirin Letta (voiced by Mattew Redsworth), Cobbette's brother from "A Series of Random Adventures". *CR Banditos (voiced by Meguile Fil), the 14-year-old protagonist of "Not Very Normal Show". *Agnes Banditos (voiced by Hynden Walch), CR's half-sister of "Not Very Normal Show". *Cobbis Kerm (voiced by Isabella Acres), CR and Agnes' friend of "Not Very Normal Show". *Tilly (voiced by Valentina Pessos), the main protagonist of "Your Universe". *Cobis *Danny Phantom (voiced by David Kaufman--and sometimes Keith Ferguson), a half ghost-half 14-year-old of his self-titled TV series. *Sam Manson (voiced by Grey Delisle Griffin), a 14-year-old goth girl of "Danny Phantom". *Tucker Foley (voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins), a 14-year old techno geek of "Danny Phantom" *Jazz Fenton (voiced by Colleen O"Shaughnessey), Danny's 16-year-old sister of "Danny Phantom". *Kim Possible (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano), a 19-year-old crime-fighting cheerleader of her self-titled series. *Ron Stoppable (voiced by Will Friedle), Kim's sidekick and boyfriend of "Kim Possible". *Jake Long (voiced by Dante Basco), a 14-year-old dragon-boy hero of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Huntsgirl (voiced by Mae Whitman), a 14-year-old warrior of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Fu Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio), Jake's ancient talking dog of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Lao Shi (voiced by Keone Young), Jake's grandfather and master of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Trixie Carter (voiced by Kittie), a 14-year-old African-American girl of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Spud (voiced by Charlie Finn), a 14-year-old Caucasian boy of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada), a 15-year-old adventurer human boy of "Adventure Time". *Jake the Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio), Finn's talking and shapeshifting yellow dog of "Adventure Time". *BMO or Beemo (voiced by Niki Yang), Finn and Jake's sentient computer-game console of "Adventure Time". *Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch), the Candy Kingdom's ruler of "Adventure Time". *Marceline (voiced by Olivia Olson), the half-demon vampire queen of "Adventure Time". *Wander (voiced by Jack McBrayer), an orange alien with a green cowboy hat of "Wander Over Yonder". *Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong), a 15 1/2 years old alicorn of "My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic". *Darkwing Duck/Drake Millard (voiced by Jim Cummings), an adult duck who a Super Hero of the night from his world of "Darkwing Duck". *Blythe Baxter (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball), a teen who is a character in "Littlest Pet Shop". *Vanellope von Schweets (voiced by Sarah Silverman), a Sugar Rush racer from "Wreck-It Ralph". *Dick Grayson/Robin (voiced by Scott Menville), a 13-year-old superhero from "Teen Titans Go!". *Koriand'r/Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch), a 15-year-old alien from "Teen Titans Go!". *Raven (voiced by Tara Strong), a 15-year-old sorceress of "Teen Titans Go!". *Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton), a 15-year-old cyborg hero of "Teen Titans Go!" *Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes), a 14-year-old animal shapeshifter of "Teen Titans Go!". *Sofia the First (voiced by Ariel Winter), a princess from the self-titled TV series. *Bloom (voiced by Molly C. Quinn), a fairy of "Winx Club". *Stella (voiced by Amy Gross), a fairy of "Winx Club". *Flora (voiced by Alejandra Reynoso), a fairy of "Winx Club". *Raphael (voiced by Sean Astin), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Michaelangelo (voiced by Greg Cipes), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Leonardo (voiced by Seth Green), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Donatello (voiced by Rob Paulsen), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *April O'Neil (voiced by Mae Whitman), a 16-year-old school girl of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Chocolat Meilleure (voiced by Grace Kaufman), main character of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Vanilla Mieux (voiced by Kiernan Shipka), Chocolat's friend and secondary character of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Duke (voiced by Tom Kenny), Chocolat's familiar of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Blanca (voiced by E.G. Daily), Vanilla's familiar of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Gumball Watterson (voiced by Jacob Hopkins, Trevis Opey as an adult), a 14-years-old blue cat who lives with his family in the fictional American city of Elmore. *Darwin Watterson (voiced by Terrell Ransom Jr., Ben Davis as an adult) is a goldfish and Gumball's best friend and adoptive brother. *Martha Nuttels (voiced by Christine Levant, Roxanne Pymer as an adult) is an Albino dog and Gumball and Darwin's 15-years-old friend. *Cobby Nuttels (voiced by Gordon McGale, same voice actor as an adult), a Cocker Spaniel and Martha's 14-years-old brother from "The Amazing World of Gumball". *Mabel Watterson, Purriana Grande and Rayona Watterson (voiced by Bridgit Mendler, Ariana Grande and Debby Ryan, respectively), Gumball's quadruplet sisters from "The Amazing World of Gumball". *Clarence Wendell (voiced by Spencer Rothbell), a optimistic overweight, fourth-grade boy of "Clarence". *Sumo Sumoski (voiced by Tom Kenny), Clarence's friend of "Clarence". *Jeff Randall (voiced by Sean Giambrone), Clarence's friend of "Clarence". *Chelsea (voiced by Grace Kaufman), Sumo's love interest of "Clarence". *Ben Tennyson (voiced by Tara Strong and Yuri Lowenthal), a 16-year-old (and 10-year-old) alien hunter of "Ben 10". *Gwen Tennyson (voiced by Ashley Johnson), Ben's 16-year-old (and 10-year-old) cousin of "Ben 10". *Steven Universe (voiced by Zach Callison), a 12-year-old half-human half-Crystal Gem boy of "Steven Universe". *Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Emerald and Tiger's Eye and (voiced by Estelle, Michaela Dietz, DeeDee Magno Hall, Rebecca Strone and Christine Levant, respectively), the Crystal Gems of "Steven Universe" *Connie (voiced by Grace Rolek), Steven's love interest of "Steven Universe". *Mario (voiced by Charles Martinet), a heroic plumber of "Super Mario Bros." Villains *Hildy Gloom (voiced by Kelly Osbourne), an evil witch of "The 7D". *Grim Gloom (voiced by Jess Harnell), Hildy's sidekick of "The 7D". *Ember McLain (voiced by Tara Strong), a ghost of a rocker of "Danny Phantom". *Penelope Spectra (voiced by Tara Strong), a vampire-like ghost of "Danny Phantom". *Drakken (voiced by John DiMaggio), a Frankenstein-esque blue-skinned antagonist of "Kim Possible". *Shego (voiced by Nicole Sullivan), a green-skinned, black-haired sidekick of Drakken's of "Kim Possible". *The Biskit Twins (voiced by Shannon-Chan Kent), the twins of "Littlest Pet Shop". *Shredder (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), the evil master of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Carl (voiced by Jamie Watson), a evil cockroach from "Yin Yang Yo!". *Vladus "The Snatcher" Lovus Lokowitchki (voiced by George Kleinmann), an evil ghost of "The Amazing World of Gumball". *Trigon (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), an inter-dimensional demon and Raven's demonic father of "Teen Titans". *Adagio Dazzle (voiced by Kazumi Evans), one of the sirens and leader of the Dazzlings of "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!". *Sonata Dusk (voiced by Marÿke Hendrikse), one of the sirens and member of the Dazzlings of "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!". *Aria Blaze (voiced by Diana Kaarina), one of the sirens and member of the Dazzling Trivia *All characters on Nickelodeon, Disney XD, The Disney Channel, Cartoon Network and the Hub are fictional characters. Category:2013 TV Series Category:Animated Television Cartoon Series Category:Animated series Category:Fantasy TV shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV series Category:Animation Category:Flash Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series